


Wildest Dreams

by TempyTheTerrible



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempyTheTerrible/pseuds/TempyTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Wildest Dreams and hopefully not too tragic...love my babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**A/N- Alright so this is halfway for NaNoWriMo and half because I just couldn’t get this out of my head so help me jesus. The inspiration for the story is based off of ‘Wildest Dreams’ by one Miss Taylor Swift so I encourage you all to check that out.**

**Disclaimer- No, I don’t own Frozen, because if I did, Elsanna would be the only ship that ever shipped from that fjord.**

  
**This is sister/sister, so if you don’t like don’t read, but I do appreciate any and all reads and reviews. The next chapter is merely going to be a happy ending for those shippers that can’t stand the babies not being happy! This chapter in itself is a standalone one-shot!**

**Happy reading!**

****  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


"We could go to the North Mountain, there is a castle there still"

 

Elsa didn't reply though, her eyes shining with a sadness that Anna had only ever seen in those moments she had spotted her sister in the halls as a child, before a door inevitably separated them. When Elsa separated them.

 

The blonde was seated before an elaborate vanity, obnoxiously elaborate in Anna's opinion. Golden inlay and porcelain surfacing. The beauty of the piece of furniture didn't suit the mood and atmosphere of the two girls. With a quiet sigh, the redhead made her way over to the back of her seated sister and touched at the long flowing locks she loved. The shimmering blondes and silvers meshing together in some the most beautiful combinations she had ever seen.  

 

"Up or down?" Anna asks with a false smile reflecting back to both girls, freckled fingers beginning to filter through the free flowing locks.

 

"Up I think, seems a bit more appropriate as far as looks go" Cyan eyes drifted back to the lipstick she had just chose, sliding it along her bottom lip, staining it a light red.

 

"Either way," Anna said quietly, "You're beautiful, Elsa"

 

~~~~

_Quiet moans fell among the satin sheets that whispered against heated skin. Gasps of pleasure as Anna began kissing that spot that melted Elsa in the most delicious ways, the lithe body shivering from passion, the pent up desire that she desperately needed to control._

_"You're beautiful, Elsa" The younger woman breathes against Elsa's throat, pressing their lower bodies together, running her fingers down against the snow queen's toned stomach, swirling around her navel and descending to those luscious hips._

_Cold hands dig into unnaturally cold thighs, eyes screwing so tightly in failing control, desperate not to harm her own sister from her own misgivings. She would let the uncontrollable ice hurt her, never Anna, never again._

_Frost crept up the flawless ivory skin._

_This didn't go unnoticed, the feel of frigid ice beginning to separate a heated thigh against a much cooler one would have shocked most, but teal eyes merely swept to the frosting fingers, the root of the issue._

_"Oh Elsa" Anna whispers softly, taking a reluctant hand, and bringing it close to her face to inspect in the darkness of the royal bedroom. "Don't be scared" She reminds the older sister, her hot and bruised lips kissing at each frosted fingertip. Every peck earning a frightened and aroused whimper from the snowflake underneath Anna._

_"I don't want to hurt you"_

_"Never hide then." Anna turned her gaze up, her tongue sliding up the index finger of the blonde, held captive. "Never again, promise me"_

_If the determined and heated gaze her sister gave her didn't convince her, the heat sprouting in her chest from the love there did. Crystalline blue eyes softened, ice receding, the cold air in the room warming comfortably as Elsa's fear faded, allowing herself to feel, to be loved by the very woman with whom she would be enamored with the rest of her life._

_"I promise" She gasps as fingers slid between her legs, rendering her a wanton, desired, love-filled puddle under the red head. "I swear it!"_

 

~~~

 

A knocking on the door pulled Anna from her thoughts. Apparently in her own musings, she had managed to put her sibling's hair up in her queenly bun. Upon being invited in, Gerda appeared. The homely woman that managed the castle curtsied before giving Elsa her attention.

 

"Your Majesty, everything is prepared and awaiting your arrival. You'll be pleased to know, that the nobles are calling this the event of the century!" It was just like Gerda to gush over such matters as these. Parties and planning were new tasks that the woman had taken with zeal.

 

"Doubt it." Anna didn't mean to say it aloud, but the look Gerda gave her made her feel about ten sizes too small for comfort. It was there though, Anna simply turned her shameful gaze away.

 

"Enough, Anna. Thank you so much for your assistance, Gerda, you may return to the rest of your duties." Elsa's gaze never once left the older woman.

 

"Do you need help with your dress, your Majesty? I thought-"

 

"I know how to do it, I'm a girl still you know" The red head's pout in full force at the maid.

 

"I think we have those details covered, thank you, but you should really see that the staff are being as attentive as possible." Ever the diplomatic woman, Elsa really was a great monarch.

 

Saying nothing further, Gerda curtsied and left the way she came. Anna scowled in the direction she had left. She was in no mood to pretend to be the light-hearted and festive on a day such as this. It must have been written on her face as well, Elsa was watching her with a saddened look through the mirror she still sat in front of.

 

The look unnerved Anna, upset her, reminded her of the losses she will inevitably face. She couldn't handle it, so she turned to her own small vanity, walking over to the plain wood of it and sat, her back away from her own sister.

 

"Wait"

 

Anna didn't turn around, instead, busying herself with her own foundation, powdering over the freckles of her nose. Her hand dipped the brush back into the pigmented powder and headed back to her nose before a cold hand caught her wrist gently, stopping the ascent to her face.

 

"No, Elsa, I need to get ready too."

 

"But....I love your freckles, don't cover them..."

 

~~~

 

_"I love mornings with you, even if I love sleeping a ton more" the red head handed off a steaming mug of hot chocolate to Elsa. They watched from the royal balcony that overlooked the fjord to the east, the sunrise just barely making its presence known in the wee hours still yet of morning._

_"You'd sleep all day if someone let you" Elsa hides her tiny smile behind the mug as she cradles it with both hands._

_Anna's bottom lip juts out comically before her shoulder caught against the blonde's. "Not like you let me anymore! Tyrant..." the last word a mere mumble against the rim of her own chocolate._

_"Would you prefer I did then?" That sly smile melted Anna's insides, a blush finding her face at the images plaguing her mind from just that half quirk of lips._

_"W-w-well no, but..but...I still like sleep..." Wow, such a comeback._

_"Kristoff’s coming." Elsa pointed towards the tell-tell furry reindeer and a man riding it. "I am so glad you two managed to remain friends."_

_A nod of strawberry hair. "mm, me too, I wouldn't know what to do without him. He’s my best friend."_

_Elsa only hummed an acknowledgment as she sipped from her drink._

_"Welp! I guess I need to go put on my face. I really don't understand the need for make-up, but Gerda says it is appropriate for young women." Without looking, Anna ventures back into the castle to her chambers._

_~some time later~_

_Anna looks herself over, the layer of foundation that she had smeared around had all but suffocated her freckles, and for a quiet moment, she looked more like Elsa’s sister than she was sure she ever had. Anna leans in close to the reflection of the mirror; she could spot the faint sprinklings of blemishes that you had to get really close to see. It even brought a smile to her own face. Anna wondered if her sister would like her better this way._

_Opening the door, much to her surprise, she looks into the angry eyes of her sibling. The only thing Anna knew to do was tilt her head to the side like a confused dog._

_“Elsa?”_

_“No. I hate it.” The blonde pushes the younger right back into the room, shutting the door promptly with a foot. Ungloved fingers hooking into the dress straps of her sister before swinging her around and slamming her back into the now closed door._

_“Elsa! What’re you-!” Anna would never finish the sentence though, a hot mouth claiming her’s roughly, but not unkindly, effectively shutting her right up. The heat was suffocating and intoxicating all at once, it was too much and never enough. Teal eyes once wide shut as teeth clacked together in a clumsy and passionate display of lust and desire._

_It didn’t take another few seconds for Elsa’s hands to move into Anna’s hair, yanking the ribbons free, the copper colored hair falling in a torrent around them, causing a loud gasp around the older woman’s lips._

_“mmm El-“ A cool tongue invaded her mouth, teasing her own to life, claiming her forcefully and without equal. Anna’s knees knocked together before her own hands shot into the silvery hair left neatly in a loose braid against her sister’s shoulder. The softness of the tendrils was a pleasant compliment to the delicious thrashing her mouth was getting, and the longer it lasted, the closer she pulled the blonde, moaning with unbridled passion into the air around them._

_When Anna was all but ready to pass out from the need and emotions ripping inside of her. Elsa moved back, ceasing their kiss, leaving a now growling Anna to glare darkly back at the woman._

_Lipstick was smeared faintly around Elsa’s mouth, like Anna had unknowingly marked that plump, bruised mouth as her own. The thought sent a jolt between her legs and breasts at the idea. Both breathing raggedly, eyes hooded the room at least ten degrees cooler, but both feeling like a fire was roaring between them._

_“I don’t like it” Elsa continued, reaching up with the confiscated ribbons to rub off the foundation, the barrier between cyan eyes and beautiful freckles. “Don’t ever hide them again, I love them too much”_

_Anna’s blush lit up her entire face. “O-okay, I won’t” She would throw away that damned powder the second she could move her feet._

~~~

 

 

“Anna.”

 

She jumped, turning to look at her sister who still had her wrist captured softly. Her heart felt like it was being ripped from her ribcage all over, she wanted to scream, cry, run. Instead, she tugs her hand free as gently as possible, with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, eyes that were dimming with every moment.

 

The brush came back to her nose, successfully concealing every freckle. Anna needed that, she needed to conceal every bit of her that she could. Maybe then, no one could see how broken she had become.

 

Elsa did nothing but sigh, turning away and heading behind the privacy screen in the corner of the room. Taking the simple, but elegant dress off the side and disappearing completely.

 

Anna didn’t look, couldn’t, but just kept applying her mask. A thought came to her though, and she couldn’t stop from asking. “Why not wear an ice dress?” Elsa loved making them for any and every occasion, sometimes no occasion at all.

 

The dress was swooped out and ruffling of the fabric began as Elsa no doubt began the agonizing job of putting it on herself. “I…I need to focus on my own control today” She gave as a tentative answer. Anna’s gaze turned to look at the privacy screen seeing elbow length gloves.

 

“You need to conceal it you mean?”

 

“That isn’t fair, Anna”

 

“Finally, something we agree on”

 

~~~

_Elsa was remaining as stoic as possible in the face of the hurt and enraged sister before her. She kept her hands folded in front of her, trying to put on the regal bitch face she had to adapt when speaking with her own council._

_“We have agreed, it is the only feasible option, Anna.” Elsa still needed for her to understand._

_“That isn’t an option! How is that an option?!” Anna all but screamed into the hall they stood in. Elsa was now thankful she had requested that the staff evacuate the area so her sister could get all this out. She would have hated to make a scene that she would be far too exhausted to have to explain._

_“My people won’t starve because of me,” the monarch spoke simply, cyan eyes resolute._

_“There has to be another way! Any other way! I’m not picky!” The younger sister screamed out into the emptiness of the great hall._

_“No other country has the resources,” Elsa explained, turning her gaze to stare at the wall to her right. “The luxury of time is not our’s, and I have already signed the contract. I am bound.”_

_Shock, and if it were possible, even more hurt crossed Anna’s face. “You signed it before even talking to me?”_

_“You aren’t queen yet, Anna. I did what I had to do.”_

_Anna’s eyes welled with tears, her heart beginning to crumble into dust. She was sure she would have disappeared at the slightest of breezes. “You said that before, that there wasn’t any other way. We found another way…” It was her last effort._

_“It is already done. I chose this, for Arendelle.”_

_Anna backed away from her sister, hands clasped up by her heart, probably to keep her heart from falling out of the growing hole there. “Slamming that door in my face countlessly would hurt less” A low blow, Anna knew that, but she couldn’t hide her own feelings._

_Elsa was rendered speechless. Eyes wide with disbelief and unfathomable hurt. Anna couldn’t sit there and watch as she returned the hurt she felt back at Elsa. So she ran, slamming the door behind her and leaving, sobbing to her own room, to lock herself away for the next two days._

_Elsa never came to get her either. Unknown to Anna, Elsa stood rooted for the next hour, frost destroying the floor beneath her shoes._

 

~~~

 

The soft touch to her face brought her back once more from her own recollection. The soft feel of bare skin against her face, a hand. Her teal eyes turned to look into concerned cyan, her sister’s eyebrows tugging together.

 

“Anna…,” Elsa’s other hand came to cup the other cheek, this one gloved. “You’re crying, Sweet.” She spoke quietly, like she would break the redhead if she spoke too loudly.

 

Anna blinked away tears, letting the last fall from her eyelashes, lazily slipping down her face, making tracks in the makeup she had just applied. “I can’t do this, Els.” More tears fogged her vision and she found herself blinking them away to view the woman she loved so much better.

 

“It will all be over soon.” The sad smile, the one that never reached Elsa’s eyes was offered to Anna.

 

“It’s for life, Elsa. You’re leaving me, and it’s breaking me apart.” Anna gasps at the truth of her own words, her own hand coming to ball up against her chest. Anything to keep her breaking heart in its place even if it is useless at this point.

 

The older sister smiled softly, her own eyes swimming with tears that she was fighting so hard not to shed. “There will never be a person in my life I will ever love more, my Anna.” Her lips met her younger sisters softly, chastely. “I will never be away from you, because you carry my heart and soul with you always, don’t you know that yet?” The sincerity in the blonde took Anna’s breath away and before either knew it they had claimed each other’s mouths in a desperate lock.

 

Their teeth clashed, lips bruising and fussing up make up as they clawed at the other. Hair long forgotten, both women merely living in the moment where they loved each other. The impending separation crushing their chests, but finding everlasting comfort in the warmth.

 

They remained locked in their blissful world for mere moments before a soft knock resonated on the dark oak door. They didn’t move from each other, instead, resting their foreheads together, they both instinctively reach up to clean each other’s mouth of lipstick. Finishing, they wrap their arms around each other, uncaring of the rumors that may start from the sight. They were siblings after all.

 

“Come in.” Elsa spoke confidently, it was always easier with Anna in her arms.

 

The trusted advisor of their late father, Kai, stepped into the room. “Your Majesty.” he bowed deeply. “Your Highness.” He smiled like a man at his daughter’s wedding. “It is time, if you are ready? Prince Westerguard is waiting with the grand priest. I expect you still wish me to walk you down, yes?”

 

Anna’s stomach dropped, her eyes turning away from the interactions, fingers coming up to her face to smooth over the lines of tears made in her once flawless face.

 

“Yes, thank you, Kai. I would want no one else to do this for me. Father trusted you quite a deal.” Elsa said with a bit of ice to her voice. She reached and slid on the other glove before standing, removing herself from her sister.

 

Anna stood to follow the love of her life. “Can’t have a wedding without the bride, Elsa.” The red head couldn’t look nor wait for a response, she merely walked out of the room to face reality.

 

 

_‘Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams’  -Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift_

  
  
  


 

~~~~~~~~Five Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The marriage to Hans was a joke and totally business. Elsa hated him still yet and she was certain that wouldn’t ever need to change. He stayed away from her mostly after he fulfilled his own royal duty to her. He went out trying to make a name for himself and manipulate people to like him. As if they could.

 

No, Elsa never wanted to marry him. The Southern Isles had been the only kingdom that had the resources to spare her people with. The King was just as dirty as his youngest son though. Writing up a contract saying that in return for Southern hospitality, Elsa would have to wed Hans, to ensure and produce an heir that would carry both thrones, should that child be as gifted as Elsa was.

 

That had been what the King was after. Elsa’s powers, in a way much more horrendous than simply ordering her to build him an army, he wanted to raise a weapon to rule the kingdoms.

 

So when Elsa gave birth to a warm little girl, to say that the King was disappointed had been an understatement. Elsa couldn’t have been happier, more in love, than she had then.She had been so excited, the next day, despite bed rest, she wrote to her sister of the event, begging her to come visit once

 

That was four years ago, and not a word has been brought back in reply.

 

Her daughter had grown into a courageous and dare she say it, feisty child. Her rust colored hair and emotional teal eyes always alight with some sort of mischief.

 

When the hair had begun to grow out, Elsa felt heartbroken, seeing the sanguine color reminding her of her sister that she wanted nothing more than to hold once again. It was bittersweet really, the girl could have been made from the same mold as Anna. Much happier, without the emotional weight of the absence of a sister she loved.

 

“Kari,” she whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips thinking about her little wiley bundle. Her fingers put up the book she had been pretending to read and rushed through the halls, heading right for her daughter’s room that adjoined her own.

 

That had been another little issue with Hans and his family. Elsa had the door between Kari and Elsa’s room removed. As much as the blonde tried to deny it, the little girl she gave birth to looked and acted too much like Anna for Kari to ever knock on a single door, for a slab of wood to ever separate them.

Elsa had even made a habit of braiding the long rusted locks in twin braids like a sister she had known. It was such a sweet heartbreak every time she saw her little girl running toward her, braids bouncing with the clumsiness of her own tiny feet down the hallway.

 

No, never again would Elsa hide herself, even if it wasn’t Anna, she would make amends anywhere she could. Kari and Anna was all Elsa really had anyway. So when she entered her daughter’s room and scooped her up from her toys she never hesitated in asking.

 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Leagues Away at the Same Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Your Majesty, we really must insist.” A grey headed nobleman stood above the rest of his colleagues. “We know how difficult it has been since your sis-“

 

“Enough.”

 

“But you must understa-“

 

“Guards, remove the man and send him on his way. He is tired and doesn’t remember to whom he speaks” Anna stood from the throne that had been passed down to her five long years ago. Age hadn’t been too kind. She looked far too tired, too dimmed. Hope had left the once spunky and light-hearted girl and in place of it stood a regal monarch that slowly was being eaten alive by loneliness.

 

The rest of the council looked about themselves nervously.

 

Anna’s tired teal gaze swept across them with little sympathy. “If the only thing on the agenda was discussing potential suitors, you all have travelled this day for nothing. I’ve made it perfectly clear that I shall not marry and refuse to.” Her closed fist pressed against the arm of her throne as she stood steadfast. “Speaking of contracts, it has already been set in stone that Elsa’s heir shall bear the burden of both kingdoms respectively.”

 

“That was if the child had obtained the particular set of talents that the late queen was blessed with.” A brave soul uttered.

 

“That was in regards to ruling the Southern Isles. Regardless of powers or not, the child shall inherit and rule Arendelle when I have perished. That is the last I shall say on the matter.” With her voice firm, she turns away and stalks out of the room.

 

Anna had adapted menswear for the simple ease of it all. Trousers and fluttering tops had been a hot topic for her the past few years. Not that she much cared. Anna had all but turned on cruise control after Elsa had left for the Southern Isles. What did she care for old men and their traditions in any case?

 

“Anna!” She paused her stride and turned to look over at Kristoff running to catch up with her, a geriatric and retired Sven lumbering behind.

 

“I don’t feel like talking now, Kristoff.” She wasn’t in the mood. She just wanted to go.

 

“Yea, I know that. You do what you have to and go back into that room. We all know. The castle has been dead as you the day she left.

 

“Then it is as appropriate.” Her teal eyes sparked in anger.

 

“Why don’t you go see her then? Go to her, she asked as much.”

 

Her chest constricted and her feet drug her back against the door she wanted nothing more than to escape through. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t stand talking about it. It was as if her heart broke into a thousand pieces all over.

 

“Because Kristoff, if I saw her, I would force her to come back. I would declare war on the Southern Isles and risk every single life she sacrificed her own life for just to get her back.” Tears rushed down her cheeks like they commonly did now, though, more so in the quiet of her own room.

 

“Anna…”

 

Anna turned, entering the room before shutting and locking the door behind her.

 

Elsa’s childhood room.

 

Watermarks from long ago ice accidents had warped the wood in the room, and it always felt strangely chilled, but Anna had claimed this room over the royal suite to be closer to the one thing in this world she would never have again. Dressing for bed and slipping under the covers she reached into the small night table beside the bed to retrieve a piece of paper.

 

_My Dearest Anna,_

_She looks just like you. Warm just like you. She even has the same eye and hair color. The only difference is she doesn’t have nearly as many freckles as I know you to have, for which I am beyond disappointed by. Seems you yet have the superior genes, my beautiful sister._

_Her name is Kari, for she is pure._

_I beg you, to send word of yourself, to come see your niece, to love her like your own._

_I shall stay and remain your faithful servant,_

_Through all my days,_

_Your beloved,_

_Elsa_

 

Anna read it every night, every single night. Clutching the wrinkled and wasting parchment to her chest, crying for her own life. Crying over heartbreak again and again in a never-ending cycle of pain. The servants had long gotten used to the wails after the first six months. They used to perch outside, ensuring her safety, sometimes barging in on bad nights, worried for her safety.

 

No one came now.

 

It never mattered.

 

Anna only wanted one person to save her.

 

Every night, she fell asleep knowing that no one would.

 

 


End file.
